Fooled Again
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: Mikan is a man hater she never treats one of them as if they weren't humans. she promised herself that she would not fall in love with a guy, Natsume is a new celebrity the only character that plays as Natsume Hyuuga himself! full summary inside!, NXM
1. prologue

**Author's Note: Well, this plot just popped out of my head while Azurana and I were talking. This story is a little bit of angst… And I know I'm not much of an angst girl so please deal with me. But I think this will be humorous so don't worry. And angst isn't really my problem I have Azurana to help me ( IF she'd be gladly to help me) or my sister. And please sue me for not updating my other stories. I don't know if they are OOC so tell me by sending a review, okay. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Mikan Sakura is a guy hater, she never treats one of them as humans. She promised she will never fall in love with a guy… and she is sure about that, but is it really true? Natsume is a new celebrity. The main and only character that plays as Natsume Hyuuga himself, in a show that is not any ordinary show but a reality show. His role is to find a challenging girl that will make her fall in love with him. And Mikan is the perfect girl. Will he be able to win Mikan's heart? Or will he just get a slap on his face.**

**Prologue**

I never had any interest in boys since I was twelve years old. I never liked one of them ever since that incident happened. Why? Because I hate flirts, they flirt to girls. They trick us saying; 'I like you' or 'I love you', I was one of the victims… I believed them, but I was a typical girl back then… I was a fool, a toy…

But really, they only like our faces or even bodies. Just then, when the girls start to like then and stayed by their sides for just a few months…even years, their interest gradually becomes to addiction. And when boys see another girl better than the _old_ one, they simply go to them and trick them. Tsk! How pathetic, boys really thick me off! We are not toys played by some five year olds! That's why I hate them.

And I promised myself not to fall in love with a guy, and get easily fooled by them, no, not this girl, not Mikan Sakura.

My best friend, Hotaru Imai, unfortunately already has a boy friend, Ruka Nogi. Even though I trust Hotaru with all my heart, I can never trust a guy, not even her boy friend, not even Ruka.

Ruka even has a best friend, wonder who he is, he never showed up when Ruka called for a party we were having last Saturday night. Maybe he's an idiot just like Ruka. Well, like I care anyway.

No matter how many guys approach me mostly asking for a date, I always reject them coldly. I don't treat them as if they weren't humans. I never had any dates, and I never will.

I.WILL.NOT.CHANGE.MY.MIND.ABOUT.BOYS. and that's' period.

… (Doshite?)…

I was a new celebrity, I hate being one. Many people always surround me. It is all because of my idiotic uncle, he insisted, wait I mean forced me to interview, about being a model. Then new about me went around in a flash. Many people already know that I exist, that's' why I hate it.

My manager, Uryu Takeshimata, my uncle's old friend, gave me a conract, "Natsume-kun, please sign your signature here," He said, pointing at the clean spot. I raised an eye brow, "Why should I?" I asked. He sighed, "Well, Miss Kamiyama, Approached me, and gave me this, you know her right?"

"Who?" I asked pretending I didn't know.

He sighed, "Miss Kamiyama," He said as if he was spelling the words out, "The director and producer of a new show called 'knowing that I tricked you'" He said.

"And what?"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna sign that paper for being an extra?"

"Not the extra…but you're…"

"I'm…?"

"What?"

"You're… the silly waiter!" He shouted.

"…You're kidding."

He laughed, "Yeah, I was kidding, you should've seen your face!"

"Ugh, shut up."

"Actually, you're the star of the show." He said.

"So?"

"So…? What?" Uryu asked.

"What's the show about?" Natsume asked.

"It's a reality show.""

"A reality show?" Natsume mused.

"Yes, a reality show."

"… What about it?"

"Well, since it IS a reality show…"

"…"

"You have to find a girl that interests you. If she likes you… then you must act as if you like her too."

"So, when will the show end?"

"Until she fully loves you, then you'll tell her that it is all a reality show."

"I have no interest on any girl. And even if I take that part, what will happen to me if I chose a typical girl, the show will end soon if that situation ever comes."

"Oh, come on! You can fool the girl; you don't have to really like her. And besides I know you, you won't pick a typical one."

Natsume sighed, "Fine. But don't ever make up with another reality show that's got to do with me."

"Alright," He sighed in relief, "But take things more seriously,okay?"

"Tsk, whatever." He said as he walked away.

"Natsume?" Uryu asked, Natsume turned around.

"Oh, and I want a challenging one." He said as he smirked.

… (Itai)…

**Author's Note: Azurana told me that this story is somehow unique, why? Well, she told me that this is the first fic that Mikan is a guy hater… well, reviews please!**


	2. Looking for a perfect girl

**Author's Note: This chapter is formerly called as 'Natsume's POV' But I'd prefer this long chapter title. Sorry if the prologue was short but I did my best on this one, so please… uh- enjoy!**

**Title: Fooled Again**

**Chapter one: Looking for the perfect girl**

… (Iie)…

I was wandering around the Tokyo streets. I ask many girls for a date but ended up badly. I saw many cute girls but most of them were flirts, ignorant, typical, and childish ones. I want a girl somehow… boyish. The boyish ones are the most challenging ones. But I haven't seen that kind of girl…yet.

I looked it bookstores, malls, movies, EVERYWHERE! But all I saw was nothing.

But just then, my eye caught something… or someone. In a café shop, Bingo! I saw this high school student who's wearing pants, a loose shirt and a cap. It's a girl and I know it.

It's time to make my move.

… (Baka!) …

I saw someone approach me… tsk it's some idiotic guy. He was about to say something but, "Get away from my face, jerk." I said not even looking at him from my magazine. But he… smirked? Why would he smirk?

'_Now this… is a challenging one.'_ Natsume thought.

"I bet many guys asked you for a date, huh? Well, makes sense because you're pretty cute." He suddenly spoke.

"Lame pick-up line, loser." I said as I stood up and left.

"So, you hate guys." He said as he followed.

"Hmm? So you know."

"Lucky guess."

"Then your lucky guess _was_ lucky," Mikan said, "Now you know, so you better get away from my face." I said, going in a music store.

"Why should I?" He asked, "I'm not your slave ordering me around."

I looked at him angrily, _'This is a clever one.'_

"Do you…know me?" He asked as he took his cap,

I looked at him, dense, "No," I simply replied and walked away.

'_I can say that they started shooting.'_ Natsume thought.

"By the way, I'm-"

"Not interested."

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not interested? Sheesh, you're a stupid one." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked, ignoring Mikan's statement.

'_And an annoying one too.'_

"If I tell you my name… will you shut up and get away from me?" I asked.

"I'll shut up… but I'll keep on following you until we get to know each other."

"…"

"Forget it; I'd rather die than to know you."

"Fine, follow me, I don't care." I said as I walked away.

'_This is much harder than I thought.'_

… (Sigh)…

"HAHAHAH! Natsume just got dumped! Well, that's the first!" Yuki said Behind the bookshelves.

"Quiet, Kamiyama! He'll hear you." Uryu said.

"Why? He already knows that we're here, Ury-kun." She said, playfully.

"And I told you not to call me by my nickname." He said.

"Well, I like that nickname, besides I was the one who gave you that nickname since we were kids."

"Ury-kun!"

"…"

"Okay, enough talk. Let's head back." Yuki said.

_'You're the one whose 'all' talk.' _Uryu thought, "Fine."

… (Studio)…

"Hello everyone and welcome to the new show 'Knowing that I tricked you', I am the host of the show Yuki Kamiyama!! And thanks for viewing this channel." Yuki shouted while the camera man is shooting.

"For starters, this is a reality show! And the character who's acting Natsume Hyuuga is Natsume himself!" Yuki shouted as the audience applauds.

"If you see them talking or dating please act normal to not to affect the show. Please watch day 1!"

"_I'm Natsume Hyuuga."_

"_Didn't I tell you that I'm not interested? Sheesh, you're a stupid one."_

"_What's your name?"_

"…"

"_If I tell you my name will you shut up and get away from me?" _

"_I'll shut up… but I'll keep on following you until we get to know each other."_

"…"

"_Forget it; I'd rather die than to know you."_

"_Fine, keep on following me, I don't care."_

"…"

"See that folks?! Natsume just got dumped! But he will never give up until he gets that girl!"

"This show will be on air 24/7, better watch it!"

Many people watched 'Knowing that I tricked you' day 1

"Natsume just got dumped… by a tomboy?!" Sumire shouted.

"Impossible! I can't allow it!"

"Natsume-kun!"

… (…)…

**Author's Note: Uh, let me explain: Well, you see this fic is kinda hard to plot.. because you have to cut a few scenes for the people watching the show and for mikan and natsume getting together… uh so don't expect much.**

**Special thanks to the reviewers or simply added to favs and alerts:**

**Miha-chan**

**The Cool Kid And The Nameless One**

**Asucaga Hitomi**

**lysabelle**

**Tohru17**

**Sarafyna-chan**

**Ezmouse**

**may520**

**anime-fangirl-o.O-vm**

**glenda23**

**Typh**

**Hikashe-chan**

**SnowCharms**

**dbzgtfan2004**

_And thanks to Azu-chan for helping me out._

_Yours truly,_

_Tsubame Sakura_


	3. Same School

**Author's Note: Chapter two, I'm sorry if I didn't upload that much faster because we just had our exams so…Well, anyway, thank you so much for the supporters out there! I hope you enjoy!**

**Title: Fooled Again**

**Chapter 2: Same school**

He kept on following me each and everyday ever since I saw him, he even knows where I live! He is really getting annoying… actually he was annoying from the beginning. Is he _that_ addicted to me? Agh! Oh, no! The summer break will end the day after tomorrow! What if he transfers there? Nah! He's not that addicted to me.

… (I don't know…)…

2 days later

"Everyone, please meet Natsume Hyuuga. He transferred here so please make him comfortable." The teacher said.

'_Noooooooo!!!!'_ Mikan shouted in her mind.

"Kyaa!!" All the girls screamed

But someone whispered, "Don't scream if you don't want to end the show soon." But unfortunately Mikan didn't hear that.

"Hyuuga-san please seat beside Mikan Sakura, Mikan, please raise your hand so that Natsume would know where to seat." Ms. Hataraki said. (Nikishi Hataraki OC of mine…)

Mikan tried to raise her hand but her hand refuses, "Sakura-san? Please raise your hand."

She tried but, "Ms. Sakura!"

With the surprise, she forced herself to raise her hand, "Now, Hyuuga-san, beside Ms. Sakura."

"Hai." He said, _'Mikan Sakura, eh?'_

He sat beside her and smirked, "Well, at least I know your name."

"Shut up. Don't talk to me."

… (Gomen)…

"So, how did he know that she was going in this school?" Yuki said watching from the window.

"Well, that's Hyuuga instincts, Kamiyama." Uryu said.

She sighed, "Well, I underestimated him, Ury-kun… I underestimated him…"

"I said don't call me that!"

… (Omomuko)…

It was our lunch break; I looked around then sighed, good, no sign of him. I ate alone in our cafeteria, and when I was done eating I immediately went to the library. Along the way, I feel that someone's following me, oh please Kami-sama… not him.

"Hey!"

"I thought you knew my name, why aren't you using it now?" I asked angrily.

"I don't want to use your name, stupid."

"I'm a straight A student and you're calling stupid? Heh, you're such an idiot."

"Not literally, geez you _are_ stupid."

"Well, sorry if I am! You better get away from a stupid girl unless you want to get a disease of stupidity!" She said as she walked away, while many guys approached her.

"…"

"Is she that popular _and _perfect?" 

"She's smart, cute, sexy, a perfect girl!"

"And two reasons why she's not _that_ perfect: She hates boys, she's boyish."

…. (Yes, she is)…

LIBRARY

"Why do you hate boys anyway?" He asked.

"That…"

"Is none of you're business." I said.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" She asked, "As if you'd solve my problem."

"Because…"

"Because, what?" She asked.

"I like you." He said. _'I really don't have to like her… it's only for the show.'_

"…"

"Cut the crap." 

"Eh?"

"I said cut the crap, don't fool with me."

"I'm not kidding," He said. "I'm totally serious."

"Shut up, leave me be." She said as she walked away.

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

… (…)…

**Author's Note: Uh… Nothing much to say really.**


	4. My bestfriend boyfriend's bestfriend

**Author's Note: Um… sorry for the delay, I've been really busy lately since I have many projects to do. And thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Sorry for the grammatical errors or for the typos. Please enjoy! Oh and expect OOCness! Oh the chapter title is LONG.**

**Title: Fooled Again**

**Chapter 3: Meeting my best friend's boyfriend's best friend**

My phone rang at about 12 nn, I picked it up and answered it, "_Mikan,"_ Hotaru said in the phone.

"Yes, Hotaru," I asked, "Why did you call me?"

"_Meet me at Soundless Melody; I want you to meet someone. No buts."_ Hotaru said (Sounless melody the music store earlier)

"Meet who?" I asked

"_Just meet us there."_ She said as she hung up.

"Us? What's she talking about?"

"Don't tell me..."

Soundless Melody

"Hey, Hotaru… where are you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm here baka…" She responded while appearing in front of her.

"Akk!"

"Uh… why are you shouting?" Hotaru asked monotonously.

"Don't scare me like that…" Mikan said her hand was on her chest.

"Whatever, come here." Hotaru said, as Mikan followed. They saw Ruka listening to some music he took.

"Ugh… why is he here?" Mikan asked referring to Ruka _'My instincts were right.'_

"Don't tell me you don't know that he's my boyfriend?" Hotaru asked, in sarcasm.

"Duh, I know that, I was just asking why he is here."

"Hi, Mikan, we just want you to meet my best friend." Ruka said.

"No way, I not here just to meet a stupid guy,"

"Who are you calling stupid, idiot?"

"Wait… I know that voice." Mikan said in a terrified tone, then she looked back.

"Yeah, it's me, stupid." Natsume said.

"Um... Mikan meet my bestfriend… Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka introduced.

'_Noooooooooooo!!!!!!! Can my life get any worse?!'_

"Do you already know each other?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, she's my classmate." Natsume replied.

"Classmate?" Hotaru and Ruka both said.

'_Sorry Ruka, I can't tell anybody about the show… and I requested them not to put that channel in their TVs… well, I actually went in their rooms while their out dating… so that they disable that channel…sigh…'_ Natsume thought (I really don't know if that's possible, but what the heck.)

"Yeah, she's _my_ classmate." Natsume repeated.

"What a coincidence…" Ruka said.

"This is so not a coincidence, he's obviously doing this on purpose, isn't he?!" Mikan shouted, pointing at the now smirking Natsume.

"How can he do this on purpose… tell me that, baka." Hotaru asked.

"Well he can…" Mikan think for a while, "I know! he asked Ruka where I was studying and there he became my classmate, oh you bastard!" Mikan shouted.

"I didn't tell him anything about you except that you're my girlfriend's best friend."

"It's true, idiot. I was even there with him." Hotaru said, "Now will you stop whining?"

"Heh, I even thought Ruka's girlfriend's bestfriend is hot... but I thought wrong." He said.

"What?! you idiot!" Mikan shouted

"Fine, I'm outta here!" Mikan said.

"Hotaru, I already accepted Ruka being your boyfriend and now his best friend?! I just can't take it anymore!" Mikan said as she ran.

"Mikan…" Hotaru murmured.

"Hotaru, why does Mikan hate men anyway?" Ruka asked.

"I can't tell you that, I promised to her." Hotaru said, "Now, I should follow her. Ruka if I didn't come back, you might as well go home." Hotaru said as she left.

"Okay,"

… (o.O)…

"Did you see that? Natsume just kept quiet!" Yuki said.

"Well, he was observing. And it was a total coincidence that his bestfriend's girlfriend's bestfriend's was actually Mikan!" Uryu said.

"His girlfriend's wha-?" Yuki said

"Ugh never mind."

**Author's Note: Um.. I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if it's short. Thanks to Ivory-san for some parts like-… oh would you look at the time… gotta go! Ja!**


	5. New girl?

**Author's Note: AHH! Writer's block! But yay! I still updated! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Title: Fooled Again**

**Chapter 4: New girl?**

Mikan went to school early for her cleaning duty, she was surprised when some of her classmates were already there. She went in and two girls approached her.

"Ah! Good morning, Sakura-san." A girl said.

"Good morning," She replied as she smiled, "What are you doing here this early? are you in cleaning duty?"

"No, it's not because of that, Sakura-san... we're here so that we could see _her._"

"Who her?"

"What? Haven't you heard?"

"Huh? Hear what?"

"There's a new student transferring here and I heard she is really talented, she can play the piano, violin, flute and she is a very good athlete."

"Oh… she's very talented, I agree." Mikan said. _'At least it's not some stupid guy,'_

"Well, we better do what we came here for." Mikan said, "Is it okay if you help us?"

"Hai." The others agreed, while the other students who came early helped.

30 minutes have passed the classroom started to get crowded. The teacher entered with a smile on her face.

"Everyone I suppose you know that there's a transfer student coming, ne?"

"Yes!" The class replied.

"Well, she's here and I'm going to introduce her to you—please come in." She said as a girl walked in the classroom, she has long thick black hair, slim body, and has long legs. (Just like Enma in Jikoku Otaku Shouju but their eyes are different colors… green.)

"Please meet—Mitsuri Shio."

"Hi! My name is Mitsuri Shio, but you can call me Mitsuri." She said.

"She's very cute." A boy said.

"Now you tell us..." A girl said

"Shio-san you can seat beside Mikan-chan—Mikan your hand." She said referring to the right seat beside Mikan, while Natsume is the left side of Mikan. (Understand?)

'_Not again.'_ She thought as she raised her hand.

Mitsuri looked at her and smiled she went there and grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Ara? You're so kawaii!" She shouted.

Mikan sweat-dropped, "Uh… t-thanks." Mikan said

"You look really young...how old are you?" She asked.

"S-sixteen." Mikan said, "Why do you ask?"

"Wow you're older than me... that means that your my senpai, I'm only fourteen!" She shouted as the class was surprised

"She's fourteen but she looks like a sixteen year old." A girl said.

"Is it because she's tall..." Another girl said.

"Or is it because she has a matured face?" A boy said

"She's really pretty cute." Another boy said.

The teacher interrupted, "Well, you see Shio-san jumped grades… when she was in elementary her father taught her high school lessons… chemistry, biology and ect.,… but more highly advanced… so we gladly excepted her to this school."

"Oh…" The calss said.

'_Not that I care… is she interested to that idiot?' _Natsume thought.

"Thank you… ehehe… but my attitude is more like a little kid," She said

"That's okay; you're more like Mikan-chan though she is a little more mature…" A girl said

"Ara? Wow! You're very interesting Mikan-senpai."

'_Mikan-senpai?'_ Mikan and Natsume both thought.

"Uh, y-yeah thank you very much." She said as she sweat-dropped.

"Okay class," The teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "We need to start the class, hurry up and get your txt books and open to page 233."

"Hai…" The class said in disappointment.

_-Uryu's POV-_

"A new girl… very interesting," Yuki said as she put her hand on her chin

"What's so interesting about that?" I asked

"Even though she's a girl, Natsume may get jealous…"

"Natsume? Jealous? Haha! Aand on a girl? Hell no way."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine, 1000 yen." I said.

"Haha! Piece a cake." Yuki said

"But no cheating." I said

"How—in the world—would I cheat?"

"I know you and your little schemes, Kamiyama."

"Heh!! You don't know the half of it!"

"You're really serious huh?" I said as I sweat-dropped.

"Of course I'm serious! I can't let that 1000 yen get away!"

He sighed, _'For some reason… I have this feeling I'm gonna lose… why did I accept that bet?!'_

…**(Bohahaha!!)…**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait and for the waited short chapter. Is it okay if I have three OCs? Or should I get rid of one? I can you know.**


	6. A little chat with someone

_**Author's Note**_

I'm trying to update all of my stories before I go on to my vacation with my family. I know I shouldn't rush but I have no choice, after our vacation I just want to have a good nice week because –I'm not really sure- of all the walk in the beach which I don't know what beach. Reality check must wait a little while longer, maybe next week. Its' almost done yay! So--- since I told my reason, on with the story. Just to remind you, that McDonalds is world wide…right?

* * *

_**Title: Fooled again**_

_**Chapter 5: A little chat with someone**_

"_Hey, Mikan-senpai. Are you free this Sunday?" Mitsuri asked._

"_Hmm? Yeah, I'm free. Why?" Mikan asked._

"_Then can you go with me to the park, I-I just want to ask you some questions…" She said_

_Questions? "Yeah, sure, Mitsuri-san, I'll go." Mikan said_

"_Yay! Thank you very much, Mikan-senpai!" _

"_Yeah, no problem."_

* * *

"Where is she?" Mikan said sitting on a bench while looking at her watch. 

_She said she'll be here at 11:00 but it's already 11:20! or maybe she has her reasons…_

"Mikan-senpai!" She shouted while running towards her.

"Oh, Mitsuri-san, are you okay?" Mikan said

"Yeah," Mitsuri said panting, "Sorry that I'm late, Mikan-senpai, it's just that my mom collapsed while I was about to leave."

"Huh? Then why are you here? You must help her." Mikan said, looking worried.

"No, she's okay now; she's with our trusted doctor." She said

"Oh, so Matsuri-san, what are you going to ask me?"

"C-can we eat somewhere first? I'm kinda starving with all the work with my mom…" She said.

"Oh, okay, sure. I'm starving too." Mikan said

_-McDonalds- _

They were sitting right next to the window while Matsuri was talking about why her mom collapsed as Mikan listen.

"Oh, I feel really sorry for your mom; please give her my warmest greeting when you're home."

"Yes, thank you, I will."

"So, Mitsuri-san, about the questions?" Mikan said

"Oh, right! The questions…" She said

"Okay, I'll do my best on answering." Mikan said.

"Okay, so first question; did you date guys before you actually hate them?" She asked, "If it's too personal, then please don't mind answering."

"No, I came here to answer your questions, so I'll answer them." Mikan said, "Yes, I did date a guy before I hated them. He was my first _crush_ actually, and I was happy when he asked me out."

"Oh--?"

"But when we became closer, when my crush for him suddenly turns into love, or simply to addiction, he…"

"Um, Mikan-senpai, he… what?"

"He tricked me… saying that all he wants from me is my body and face, nothing more…"

"Wha--?" Matsuri said looking down at her lap.

It was silent for a couple of minutes…

"I'm sorry Mikan-senpai, I shouldn't asked you that…"

"No, it's okay. Are there anymore question?"

"Yes. But this is my last one; what's his name?"

"Rokai Koushiku…"

Matsuri looked surprised when she heard his name…

"Hmm? Mitsuri-san, are you okay? you seemed pale…"

"N-no, I'm fine Mikan-senpai… I'm just tired because I didn't get much sleep yesterday night…"

"Oh, but why? you're still young, you shouldn't sleep that late…" Mikan said

"Well, I have many homeworks that I need to catch up… and I just cant rely on you to teach me…"

"No it's okay, if you can't understand I'd be gladly to teach you…" Mikan said

"It's okay, Mikan-senpai, I don't want to be a bother…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, okay… so is that all? Anymore questions?"

"No, all of my questions are all answered very well, thank you very much…" She said as she stood up, "Now I must go, to check on my mom, I'll tell her you greeted her…Sorry if I ever bothered your weekend,"

"No, you didn't, Misturi-san…"

"Okay, bye Mikan-senapi!"

"Oh, okay…"

Cling

"Bye…" She said as she too stood up to leave, _why did she asked me all those questions anyway?_

She sighed, _Rokai… Koushiku_

_I'm sorry Mitsuri-san... I didnt tell you the truth... it was all a lie, I just want to forget about him... I'm sorry..._

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Some hint, -Spoiler!- Mitsuri is an important OC in this story. I'm working on chapter eleven of Reality check so don't worry my supporting readers! Thank you very much that you read or reviewed my story. Reviews are gladly appreciated. Flames are accepted. Have a happy vacation everyone!!!


	7. Field trip

**Fooled Again**

**Tsubame Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Field trip 

"Minna-san, we will be having our field trip next Friday… To Kyoto we will stay there for three days, I hope you'll all be looking forward to it." Ms. Hataraki said. "Now if you will excuse me, I still have a meeting with the teacher about our trip." She said as she walked out.

"Kyoto? Again?" A random girl said.

"How boring, all of our field trips seemed to be in Kyoto every year..." A boy said

"Yeah, but we get to go in different places there."

"At least we still have field trips right? So don't be so stubborn and just follow what the teacher's say." Mikan said to the boy

"E-eh… I'm sorry Mikan-chan."

"And don't call me Mikan_-chan_ it's annoying."

'_Sheesh this girl is so cold hearted.'_ Natsume thought, _'But maybe our trip to Kyoto would be fun…'_

"Mikan-senpai! I haven't been to Kyoto yet! Is your past field trips fun?!" Mitsuri asked.

"Y-yeah…it was…" She said

For some reason Natsume glared at Matsuri, with that Matsuri smirked, "Mikan-senpai… if I ever get lost will you rescue me?" She asked knowing Natsume's glare deepened.

"Don't worry Matsuri-san, teacher will be assigning partners for the trip, I'm sure your partner will take care of you." For that Natsume glare turned to smirk.

"Oh! Oh well! I'm glad!" She shouted. _'Hmhmhm… Natsume Hyuuga, eh?'_

The next day…

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" Ms. Hataraki said as the class started to quiet down

"This will be your partners for the trip…" She said.

"Oh I hope I'm with Natsume-kun!" A girl shouted but the girl beside her tapped her and whispered, "You don't have a chance? Remember the show? Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun_ should_ be together."

As the teacher's called the names of the assigned partners, "Mikan-chan you will be partnered to…" The teacher said (As always) "Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hwa?" Mikan said, _'No, no, no, no! Any one but him!! I hate his stupid glare and his most annoying smirk!'_

"B-but ma'am, is there no one left?"

"Um…" She said as she looked at the list on her hands, "Sorry Mikan-chan this class is an even number; apparently everyone here has a partner already."

"Mother--!"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Her teacher tsked, "No foul languages are allowed Ms. Sakura."

She sighed, "Fine."

"Heh…" Natsume smirked, _'Talk about clumsiness.'_

Meanwhile…

"We are so lucky Natsume was partnered to Mikan!" Yuki said

"Yeah, we are soo lucky…" Uryu said in sarcasm,

"Did you tape that?"

"Of course," He said

"Great! now get some train tickets!"

"I always do the hard work…" He murmured

"What?"

"Ah! Nothing."

The next few days

"Alright everyone, get in the train! And remember to sit beside your assigned partner! You should always be at your partners' side!"

_Partners' side_

_Partners' side_

_Partners' side_

'_NOO!!!'_ Mikan thought, _'Mother--!'_

"Hey," Natsume said, "Move,"

'_Great, now he was to one who cut my… aw whatever!'_

Minutes passed, "Aren't you going to eat something?" He asked

"I left my snacks in my house." She said as her stomach grumbled.

"Here," He said as he threw her some potato chips

"What's this for?"

"It's for you to eat them, stupid." He said

"Hn, thanks." She said as she opened it.

"Whatever."

And again…

"Aha! Did you see that? I think I saw Natsume blush a little! Huh? Did you?"

"Yeah, yeah I did okay?"

"This is the first time I saw him blush; maybe she's the right girl for him…"

"Hn..."

"But…"

"But what?"

"If that girl had fallen in love with him…"

"….."

"How would she feel when he tells her that this was all a joke…?" She said

"… I don't know…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the very long update! And I hope….hindi kayo na bitin... Oh well! Reviews are gladly appreciated while flames are accepted! 

With all hugs,

Tsubame Sakura


	8. Three days without the show!

**Fooled Again**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 7:** Three days without the show! 

"Okay everyone, since all of you have the same gender as your partner… well, except for Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun all of you will be staying in one room…demo! Since one group only has different sexes Mikan-chan will be staying at Mitsuri-chan's group." Ms. Hataraki said, clapping her hands as Mikan sighed in relief. "And for Natsume…he'll be staying on Kokoyomori's group."

"Ha!" Mikan shouted, pointing at him, she laughed at him and showed a grin.

"Yay! Mikan-senpai is going to stay with us!" Mitsuri shouted in joy.

"Tch." Natsume growled.

"Okay, room numbers!" Teacher shouted, getting a paper from her bag. "Misturi-chan's group will be at room 328, Kokoyomori's group's room is 330, and for Yakibana's group…" (Just to remind you, Yakibana is just any other person.)

"So, Mikan-chan, why are you so glad that you're in our group?" A girl said.

"Well, I do hate Natsume, do I still have to say any other reasons?" She asked as they sweatdropped.

"But… why don't you admit Mikan-chan… he is pretty handsome."

"Nah… don't you remember? I despise men." She said, her arms crossed her chest.

"Too bad… you two really fit together but--mffrf?!" A girl covered her mouth a smiled suspiciously. Both Mikan and Mitsuri looked at them with a questioning look.

"Huh? What are you going to say?"

"What she's going to say is that you two look like a couple but too bad you despise men… ahahaha…"

"Hmm? Anyway we better get back to our room." Mikan said.

"Mikan-senpai's right lets go!"

"Oh, don't forget class; be at the waiting room at 3 pm! Our first activity would be hiking!"

"Hai!" The class chorused, as they proceeded to their rooms.

Room 328

"Geez, Good thing I'll be staying with you guys for three days." Mikan said packing her things on her bed.

"Demo, Mikan-chan, don't forget Natsume-kun is still your partner so you two will be alone later." A girl said.

Mikan sweat-dropped, "That's okay at least I'm not gonna sleep with a guy." She sighed and looked down, "Tch."

"Mikan-senpai, do you want to have a rest? It's still 2 o'clock you still have time." Mitsuri said as she smiled at her.

"Hmmm… on second thought I'll just walk around." She said going out of the room.

They sighed and looked at each other.

Room 330

"Hey Natsume, don't you think Sakura is cute? Man, she's popular among the boys! She even rejected a senior last year." A guy said.

"Hn… that idiot doesn't even know how to be grateful."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Koko asked.

"Ah… nothing," He said, "I'm just going for a walk."

"Okay, just be back here quarter to 3." Koko said.

"Ah."

* * *

"Tch, damn that Natsume…" 

"Hi Mikan-chan," A guy waved at her.

"Shut up." She said not even looking at the boy. She turned around the hallway…

_BANG_

Her butt was on the floor and held it with her hand, "Tch, who the hell--!"

"Watch where you're going… roses," The guy said.

"Who—Grr! You…you…you pervert!" Mikan shouted punching the guy on the face, "H-hey, do you really need to punch me?"

"Huh?" Mikan looked at him and her face fell, she stood up and faced him, "If you ever call me names, I'll really kill you." She said and left.

"…"

She went to her room and everyone stared at her, "Mikan are you alright we heard you scream?" A girl said.

"Yeah… did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I want to have rest." She replied jumping on her bed.

"But Mikan-senpai… you don't have time… it's already almost to three." Mitsuri said.

"DAMN IT!"

"Everyone go to your partners and let's go to the bus." The teacher said, Mikan stood beside Natsume with and annoyed look and Natsume just smirked at her.

"Heh… I guess we have to stick together." Natsume said giving a grin, "Even though we sleep in different—"

"Just shut up." She said as she stomped her way to the bus.

10 minutes later…

"Minna, as you know our activity would be hiking, ne? Well, to put some more fun we hidden some chocolate bar in some trees, in this area only." Ms. Hataraki said pointing the spot where they were, "It you go deeper beyond the warning sign then there will be trouble, okay?"

"But sensei, what's about the chocolate bars? What will we do to them?"

"Wait I haven't explained, there are only three chocolate bars, the color of the wrappers is bronze, silver or gold." She said, "Of course if you get any of those you will receive a prize." She said proudly. "If one of any group receive one please go back immediately, you cannot have two prizes. Go on and search for the hidden chocolate bars! And don't forget do not eat it or you'll be disqualified! If you hear a bell ring then it's time to go to the hotel. Got that?" She smiled, "And besides… this is like an exercise."

"Hai!" They said as they went into the bushes.

Meanwhile, Uryu and Yuki…

Dum… badum… ping! They're in… Hokkaido!! "You idiot I said Kyoto not Hokkaido!" Yuki shouted strangling Uyru, her foot on his chest. "You idiot!"

"I-- thought the sales man gave me the tickets to Kyoto!" He shouted as Yuki stopped strangling him.

"So… you didn't bought the tickets from the train station instead… you bought it from a… SALESMAN?! You cheap bastard you--!"

(Ahem excuse me…)

Mikan and Natsume…

"Damn, I really have to be with you." She said.

"Do you think I'm enjoying this?" Natsume said looking around, "Tch this is stupid."

"Not as stupid as you." Mikan mumbled crossing her arms, she sighed and shrugged.

'_This is stupid… I don't see Uryu anywhere… and that girl with him.'_

"Tch, this is stupid I don't see any chocolate bars anywhere… and why chocolate bars--!"

"Huh? Mikan!"

"Ahhh!" She shouted covering her face with her arms as she fell from a cliff, "You idiot!" He shouted jumping to follow her.

But…

"Hey did you hear someone scream?"

Mitsui looked at the sky and saw a flock of birds flying from the trees. "Mikan-senpai…" She murmured.

Mikan's POV

"Hey… hey…" Huh? I can hear someone…. I opened my eyes to look at the person and my eyes widened in shock and immediately sat upright. "Get your hands off me."

I looked where we were and I sighed, "We fell on a cliff, didn't we?"

"What do you think?"

"So… hey!"

"What?

"Isn't that the warning sign?" I asked pointing at the top of the cliff we saw a sign that was about to fall.

"I guess…"

"How can you be so calm when we're out here alone--!" Okay… that didn't sound right, me… and that jerk, in the woods…A-A-

ALONE?!

**

* * *

Author's Note:** ahhh!! Gomenasai!! This chapter is so messed up!! Whaaah!!! Messed up!! I tell ya! But don't worry I'm gonna edit it... I hope. Oh and diba when they are in the train station the radio tells when the next train is going right? well, the train to Kyoto and Hokkaido are the same but they accidentaly went to Hokkaido... okay? 


	9. stuck in the woods, starting to fall

**Author's Note: **THIS! Is going to be my last update till further notice, same goes to A Hated Matched Marriage and A Debt To pay, gomenasai. I'm making their chapters now, so… I won't be updating until June 13th so on and so forth, since I'm upcoming high school, I guess it would be hard work. With my brains and all, so hopefully I'll update on weekends. Well, I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own such a kawaii story. It belong it Higuchi Tachibana-sama. The plot only belongs to me :)

**

* * *

Fooled Again**

Tsubame Sakura

**Chapter 8: **Stuck in the woods, starting to fall

'_Iyada! I can't be alone with him, in the woods!_ _I don't even know if I could live!'_ She thought, with expressions placed on her face, as she turned around from facing Natsume.

"Hey, what are you murmuring about?" Natsume asked, crossing his arms. Mikan looked at him and sighed.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She asked, making her 'I-hate-you' look at him. She crossed her arms as she copied Natsume's actions earlier.

"What do you mean?" He asked, again.

"When, we're in public, you go like goodie-goody when you're with me… you were FLIRTING with me. But know you're like a cold-hearted freak." She explained turned her head aside.

'_Because I was working in public, since we're alone now, I can be myself.'_

"What do you care? I've been always like this." He answered, as he sat on the ground, "Look what you did? You're such an idiot, falling from a cliff." He said, rubbing his knee. Mikan looked at him and her 'I-hate-you' look disappeared when she saw the bruise on his knee.

'_Did he just… save me from falling recklessly?' _She thought, as she took out a handkerchief from her pocket.

"Hmmm… looks like its deep." She said as she knelt down as she wiped out the blood from his knee. Natsume looked at him with a still emotionless expression, and stayed still, while Mikan wrapped her handkerchief around his bruised leg.

"There, good as new." She said.

"How can it be 'good' as 'new' when your piece of cloth is covered with blood? And it still hurts because you wrapped it tightly."

Mikan glared at him, "Man, you sure know how to be grateful. How can it heal quickly when I don't wrap it tightly?" She asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

"How can my blood flow, when your piece of cloth is preventing from it to be going to my leg?" Natsume asked, as he acted like he didn't know the answer. Somehow he feels that he wants to tease her more, because she can easily be irritated. After his finishing his sentence, he didn't receive any answer from the brunette, so he smirked.

"Fine," She suddenly said as she unwrapped her handkerchief from his knee and wrapped it again, now, it was more comfortable to Natsume, "I'm only doing this because you saved my life." She said.

Natsume looked at her with a disappointed look, was he like that because she wasn't doing it willingly? "If you don't want to, then don't do it… I only saved your butt because you're my partner." He shrugged.

"No…" She said, as Natsume looked at her, "I want to do it… it's time that I bring back the favor a owe you." She said.

"Favor?" He asked, curiously. His eyebrow raised and Mikan looked back at him, "Yes, a favor. You're the first guy who's totally obsessed with me, but didn't even try to catch my attention, nerdy."

"Catch you're attention, nerdy?" He asked, again.

"Yes. Some of my idiotic so called fans gave me love letters with cheesy words in it, some asked me on a date shyly and… well, a few didn't even bother talk to me, but kept on stalking me endlessly." She said.

"Yeah, and every time they asked you on a date, you would reject them coldly?" He said, smirking at her shocked face.

"Yeah, I reject them because I despise them." She answered him straightforwardly. "But you… you actually caught some of my attention."

He looked at her, while her face was still focused on his injured knee. He smirked _'This girl is pretty interesting.'_

"Anyway… I reason why my attention caught you…"

"…"

"Is because you're the ever first guy that teases me almost everyday, when I entered high school." She said as she smiled.

'_Okay, that's not the answer I'm looking for.'_

"So… maybe we can be acquaintances." She said, smiling cheerfully at him. This made Natsume's cheeks slightly turn pink, but he hid it without hesitation.

'_Wait… she should be falling for me! But she did say I caught her attention.'_

_Ding! Ding!_

"Hey, isn't that the bell?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"HEY--!" She was cut off when a hand covered her mouth. Mikan glared at him as he looked back, He let go of her and she suddenly said, "What are you doing? I'm trying to call for help!" She shouted.

"Don't shout."

"Why not?" She asked him, still glaring at him as she put her hands on her hips. "Because, we already passed the warning sign remember?"

"So?"

"So…" He said, mocking her. "If you shout, it can attract bears or lions or whatever." He said, coolly.

"But how can we be saved?" She asked, with a disappointed look.

"Since they will notice that we're missing, they'll come and look for us." He said.

"But what if they'll never find us?" She said, frowning with her statement.

"Don't think of it that way. You remember that Shio?" He asked her.

"Oh, Mitsuri-san? Of course I remember her, she's my classmate." She said gleely.

"She's a fan of yours… she'll find you no matter what." He said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." She said, smiling at him, while he looked back, _'Hmmm, maybe he's a little good looking.' _She thought looking at his ruby eyes.

"What?"

"O-oh… nothing," She said, as her stomach grumbled, searching for food. He smirked as he heard this and as her face turned red in embarrassment.

"I guess you're hungry?" He said.

"Yeah… I guess so too." She said as Natsume looked for food in his backpack. "I only have chips." He said handing over a bag of chips to her.

"You sure I can have this?"

"Did I say, it's 'all' yours? We're gonna share, you dimwit." He said. As she chickled a bit, "Of course we'll share… but don't you dare get some while I'm getting because it'll touch my hand." She said, glaring at him.

"I won't even touch a single of you." He said, glaring back at her. She smirked, "Of course."

"H-hey, look at that, a cute couple… and that guy has a pretty cute girl… let's play with her."

"Huh?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: **So… who do you think said that sentence? Wahahaha! I'm not telling! It's a secret. So you'll have to wait…. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! 


	10. Protection, not needed

**Author's Note: **Yay! Yay! I've finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long, long, long… wait. Basta! Anyway… on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I will never, ever own Gakuen Alice. If I did, then I'd be rich by now… and I wouldn't make stories like these :P

**Fooled Again**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 9:** Protection, not needed 

"_H-hey, look at that, a cute couple… and that guy has a pretty cute girl…, let's play with her."_

"_Huh?"_

The two strangers approached them closer, Natsume noticed they were holding bottle of beers, "They're drunk." Natsume said. He stood up and Mikan copied his actions.

"I can see that, you moron." She said. As she dusted her jogging pants.

"Oh ho ho! The guy's ready to fight, eh?" The guy wobbled, "I came here to play with the girl, not to fight with a guy, humph! W-what a-a ru –hic- de g-guy!" He said as she stumbled from side to side.

"He's so weird. For a drunkard, I mean." Mikan laughed, but Natsume only glared at her. "Do you think this is the time for jokes?"

"Of course not," She replied back, "… I'm just freshenin' up for a fight."

"What? You're gonna fight them? Ha, now that was a joke." Natsume smirked.

"I'm not joking Hyuuga, I'm used to fight men." She said as she forwarded a bit.

"So that girl's gonna fight eh? Now that's unusual." The drunkard said as his other companion nodded.

"Do not and never underestimate a girl on what she can do. You can have karma." She smirked.

"What?! Why you little--!" The guy got her on arm and Natsume was ready to punch the guy but Mikan beat him to it.

She got the guy's arm by hand and turned him around to get her arms around his waist, she then back bend to make the guy's head hit the cold hard ground.

Natsume sweat-dropped a little, and the drunkard's other companion approached Mikan with a displeasing face, Nastume ran up to him and punched his face. Mikan looked at him then smiled.

"You! You'll pay for this!" The drunkard said as they retreated. They left them alone and Mikan started to laugh, "That was so fun!" She shouted.

"Whatever." Natsume grunted but paused for a while, "Wait. Let's follow them." He said.

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"Because, we still don't know where they came from." Natsume said as he grabbed his bag and followed their direction.

"Hurry up, let's go." He said, Mikan grabbed her bag and followed Natsume.

Minutes passed and they were still in the woods, they panted and sat on the rocks, "Are… you… sure this… is where they… went?" Mikan stuttered.

"Don't stutter, I can't understand you," Natsume said, "And you look stupid."

"I'm… not… stuttering… I'm… getting some… air." She said, as she placed her hand on her chest, she sighed and looked at him again.

"Are you sure this is where they went? Great we lost sight of them, we shouldn't have left where we landed." She said as she glared at him.

"Shhh…" He said

"What? Now you're shhushing me? I can't believe this." She said.

"Shh!" Natsume shouted.

"Arrgghh…"

"Can you hear that?"

"Huh?"

"I hear people." Natsume said.

"Ha?"

"I can hear them sing… I think it's a karaoke bar." Natsume said as he pushed away the bushes and it revealed a karaoke bar that Natsume just predicted.

"Yes! Then we can stay there for the night!" Mikan rejoiced.

"No we can't." Natsume said, he looked at her and looked down. "What? Why?" She asked.

"Because we don't have money."

"Oh! Holy--!"

"Mikan? Mikan is that you?"

"Eh?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Sorry if it's short. :(( it's rushed I know. 


	11. Tsubasa

**Author's Note:** No comment.

Mikan: It' really took you so long to update!

Tsu-chan: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Mikan: Hmm, -sigh- that's okay, but you must upload as soon as you can, I'm really tired of waiting.

Tsu-chan: O-okay.

Mikan: Anyway, what time is it?

Tsu-chan: Summer time! (Sorry, can't help it.)

Mikan: No! I think your making this 1:00 pm.

Tsu-chan: Oh, that's right. Anyway, on with the story! (Come to think of it, I'm being bullied by the heroin of the story.)

**Fooled Again**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 10:** Tsubasa-senpai 

"_Mikan? Mikan is that you?"_

"_Eh?"_

Surprised on hearing a familiar voice, she turned around and a smile appeared on her face, "Misaki-senpai!" She shouted as she hugged the upperclassman. She tucked her face on her shirt and kept on murmuring how thankful she was to see her.

"Whoa! Mikan, calm down," Misaki said while patting her head. She noticed that Mikan has a companion and smiled at him, Natsume on the other hand just shrugged. "What are you doing here? It's really dangerous here at night." She said.

"This is all his fault!" She said glaring at Natsume while her hands were still around Misaki's waist.

"Ara, ara, aren't you a cuttie." Misaki teased.

"Humph."

"Misaki-senpai, don't be deceived by this pervert's looks!" Mikan shouted.

"Hmm, so you're saying that people gets easily deceived by my looks? Ha, and to think I thought you were an _innocent_ girl, seeing how you look." He shot back.

"I am not innocent, bastard!" Mikan shouted.

'_Ha, ha, ha… what an interesting sight,'_ Misaki thought while she was blushing how adorable they look.

"Now, now, you two, but I was wondering. How did you end up here? Are you lost?" She asked as she was still smiling at them.

"We certainly are!" Mikan said, "We were having a fieldtrip you see, and there's this stupid game so, we ended up being here. With no food and nonetheless no money," Mikan explain, "But, why are _you_ here, Misaki-senpai?"

"Ah, we had our school break. Since we are college students, it's been making us stressful. So we had our little trip, you know, Tsubasa is here too." She said.

"T-tsubasa-senpai?!" Mikan shouted happily, "Really? I haven't seen him in ages!"

Misaki laughed, "And good for you he's the only guy there." She said. Mikan looked at her doubtfully, "Are you sure?" Mikan asked.

"Of course!"

"But, how come he's the only guy there?" Mikan asked again, "Well, he was the one who arranged this trip and you know, haha, he really has become a chick boy. But always fools around, he never really had a girlfriend, I suppose he really has a lot of friends that are girls."

"Hmm, Oh okay I see." Mikan said, while Natsume raised his eyebrow.

'_How pathetic.'_ He thought.

"Now, c'mon, I bet your starving." Misaki said as she led them to the bar.

"Yeah we are." Mikan said as she followed Misaki.

"How do you know that person?" Natsume asked, Mikan sneered at him but then later gave him a reply.

"An old friend."

* * *

"Yeah! Yeah!" A group of people shouted while cheering for their friend to sing, and drank they beer. 

Mikan sweat-dropped at the sight, then smacked her forehead. "They haven't changed one bit." Misaki laughed then clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Everyone!" Misaki shouted while all of them quiet down except for karaoke machine kept on playing its tune.

"I hear you were having a great time, but I'm sure you'll be all surprised on who I have with me," Misaki said as she put her hands on Mikan's shoulder. "Welcome again, Mikan." She said.

They all gasp as all the girls came running towards Mikan and hugged her, "Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" They said. Then one girl approached her.

"K-kawaii! You've really grown up, Mikan!" She said as she hugged her again. They soon noticed a boy behind them.

"Ooohhh, and who's this little cuttie?"

"Kawaii!" The girls shouted again, this time referring to Natsume. "Humph." Natsume grunted, but the girls kept on blushing.

"I didn't know you were this bad, Mikan! You didn't tell anything about this to us!"

"Wh-what?! What did I didn't tell you?" Mikan said trying to excuse herself. "If you're thinking he's my boyfriend well, you're certainly wrong about that!" She said.

The girls we're putting their hands on their mouths trying to hold their laugh but didn't succeed and they laughed out loud (Talk about lol!) "We didn't say anything about him being your boyfriend Mikan." Misaki cut in, and they laughed again.

"W-well…. B-but maybe in your minds!" She said.

"What's with all the noise?" A familiar voice grunted and sat up straight from the couch, his hair was messing maybe because he just woke up from his sleep.

"Oh, Tsubasa, look on what we have here." Misaki said. His eyes widened and stood up, "Mikan?"

"Tsubasa-senpai!" She shouted as she hugged him. "Mikan, how you've been," Tsubasa said, smilling at him.

"I'm fine how 'bout you?"

"I'm fine too."

'_Tch, what the hell is this? I thought she hated guys.'_ Natsume thought.

"Oh lala, and who do you have with you, Mikan?" Tsubasa asked, looking at Natsume. Nastume glared at him and just shrugged.

"He's… Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan hesitated introducing him to her old friends.

"Really? Hmm, is he your—"

"He's NOT my boyfriend."

"I didn't say anything yet." Tsubasa laughed, "…anyway, since your old enough do you wanna join us in this bar?" He asked.

"Of course we do! We got lost anyway."

"Great! I'll order some beer." Tsubasa said as he got out from the room.

"A-are we even allowed to drink that?" Mikan murmured.

"Of course we do," Natsume said as he smirked. "What are you, scared to get drunk?"

"O-of course, I don't even know what I'll do when I get drunk." Mikan said as she stuck out her tongue. "I'll go help Tsubasa-senpai." She said as she ran out of the room.

"Tch."

Moments later

"Yeah! Yeah!" The girls shouted with Tsubasa as they cheered with their beers on hand. Mikan just sat down and didn't even touch her glass yet.

"C'mon Mikan, Why don't we sing a duet, pick a song!" Tsubasa said. Grabbing Mikan's hand, "B-but, Tsubasa-senpai, I'm really not good at singing!" She said, but then was forced to go on stage with Tsubasa.

"Hmm, hmmm…" Mikan stuttered, her index finger was placed on her chin, "Hmm, I know I'm not really into this kind of type but it's the only song I know; W-way back into love?" (Seriously, that's the only song I know with a duet, how lame can I get?)

"Wow, Mikan, how unusual." Tsubasa said as he soon laughed, "Okay, let's get it started." He said, Natsume stared at them and then glared.

"Hey, hey, Natsume-kun, come drink with us!" A girl said while dragging Natsume to her group, Natsume didn't mind at all and drank with them.

Mikan: _"I've been living in the shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past _

_I just can't seem to move on…"_

Tsubasa: _"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

_Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_

_I've been setting aside time_

_To clear a little space in the corners of my mind."_

"Look how cute can they get?" One of the girls complimented, looking at Mikan and Tsubasa. Natsume's hand tightens his grip on the glass. Then drank what's left in it, Misaki nudged her companion, "Oh, haha, sorry."

The song ended and all clapped their hands, "Not bad Mikan," Tsubasa said smilling at her. Misaki approached Mikan, "Mikan, why don't you and Natsume rest for a while? Since I know your field trip is very… tiring," She said.

"Umm, okay." She said, Misaki, Mikan and Natsume left the room and was headed to the register to check in. Mikan and Natsume waited for Misaki to come back.

"Alright, here are your keys." She said, Mikan was dumbfounded, and then shouted.

"Misaki-senpai!"

"Hmm? What? What?" She asked curiously.

"What is there only one key?!"

"Oh, well, since the manager insisted that you two are only _kids_ she said it's no problem to have one room."

"Hell n-!"

"Stop complaining, Mikan. It's only for the night." Misaki said, giving Mikan the keys, "Good luck on finding your room!" She shouted as she waved good bye and ran towards the karaoke bar.

"Ah-ah-ah…" She was dumbfounded again.

"Come on, idiot, let's go." Natsume said as he smirked. Mikan was tired of glaring at him, just followed him at his back.

"Here it is room 302." Natsume said, Mikan got the keys and slid open the door. They went in and they saw clothing lying on the bed.

"I guess they got free pajamas." Mikan said. Natsume got their clothes and proceeded in the bath room. "Okay, since you're changing there, I'm changing here. Humph!" She said as she got her clothes recklessly. (Their pajamas are like… um, you know, like a kimono or something. I don't know what it's called.)

Natsume, slid open the door and went out of the room. "Great, you're do—" Mikan was surprised on what she's seeing. Natsume's top was open revealing his chest.

"Like what you see?"

"O-of course not! What the hell are you thinking?! Go and wear it properly! Ek!" Mikan shouted as she noticed Natsume walking towards her.

"He-hey! Stay back!" Natsume suddenly pinned Mikan on the wall. "What are you doing? Get off me! Get off me you bastard!" Mikan shouted.

"I don't want to." He said as he moved his face closer to Mikan.

"Wh-wha…"

**

* * *

Author's Note: **And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed that. (Smiles) And please leave a comment! It would really make me happy! I guess you were wondering why Mikan doesnt Hate Tsubasa, well, you'll know why in the next chapter! 

Mikan: So you ended up 9:40 pm finishing this chapter.

Tsu-chan: I'm sorry! We went somewhere and I didn't get a chance to do it right away because my sister needs to use the computer.

Hotaru: What a lame excuse.

Mikan: Hey Hotaru! You're being mean!

Tsu-chan: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Mikan patting me on the head)

Hotaru: Leave a review for this idiot.

Mikan: See you in the next chappie!


	12. How idiotic

Author's Note: Okay, okay

**Author's Note:** Okay, okay! I get it, I get it! Please don't give me 'hurry up and update' reviews and PM's anymore! It's pressuring me!! But I'm saying this now, I am not sure if I could continue some of my stories anymore, and again I repeat I am not sure if I could continue some of my stories. So, please and I beg you, don't argue with me. Huhuhu…

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice is not mine, I only own the plot and the OCs, so if I saw one story out there with the same storyline as mine, well, that would be a problem now… wouldn't it?

**Warning: **They can be OOC, cause I haven't read, heard or saw Gakuen Alice for a long time now. So I'm not really sure, I'm actually planning on watching it again. LOL.

**

* * *

**

Fooled Again

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11:

How idiotic

_Previously _

"_O-of course not! What the hell are you thinking?! Go and wear it properly! Ek!" Mikan shouted as she noticed Natsume walking towards her._

"_He-hey! Stay back!" Natsume suddenly pinned Mikan on the wall. "What are you doing? Get off me! Get off me you bastard!" Mikan shouted._

"_I don't want to." He said as he moved his face closer to Mikan._

"_Wh-wha…"_

Mikan shut her eyes closed, as she didn't know what to do in her situation, then she suddenly remembered her past, the past that she almost forgotten.

"_Mikan, I like you…"_

"N-no! Damn it Natsume, I don't want to kiss you! Get off me - ?" Mikan almost shouted, but she suddenly felt pain on both of her cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She shouted as she grabbed Natsume's arms.

"Natsume! Let go, you perverted bastard! Ow, ow! Let go!" But Natsume continuously pinched her; a trademark was seen on his forehead, and his smirk twitched.

"Did you honestly think I would kiss you, baka?" Natsume asked mockingly, he released her and turned his back, "You should've seen your idiotic face," He said, as he went out of the room.

Mikan slid down until she sat on the floor (sorry, just to remind you she slid down using her back, remember?) She covered her face with her hands, but didn't whimper, "Natsume, you idiot… idiot," She murmured, not knowing Natsume was just behind the door.

"Tch," He growled as he walked away.

* * *

Alas, Morning came. (Mikan's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes, to prove that I'm already awake. Though I still didn't move my body, I looked up to the ceiling and all around the room before I realized, and I actually wondered. Hmm, how did Natsume's face suddenly appear before me? Inches away from my face…inches away from my face… okay. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Get up, you stupid perverted bastard!" I said, as I threw a pillow at him. He growled, as he faced the other side.

"Don't give me that crap, Natsume! We better hurry up; they are probably looking for us right now!" I shouted as I got up and looked for my clothes in the drawer, "And you better explain to me why you ended up sleeping beside me!"

"You shout so loud you idiotic girl. Shut up," He said, as he sat up.

I didn't really paid any attention while he was talking, well, more like complaining on how loud I was. It wasn't my fault we got stuck here. Oh... wait, it _was _my fault (referring to chapter 7) damn it, why am I the one who's always wrong?!

"Are you done now, baka?" He asked me, getting the keys and was about to walk towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I answered back, following him. When we were walking through the hallway, we bumped into Tsuabasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai, which I am totally grateful of.

"Tsuabsa-senpai, Misaki-senpai!" I shouted, as I hugged both of them.

"Ah, Mikan, going back already?" Misaki-senpai asked, as she looked at Natsume and smiled.

"Yes, the others might worry." I replied, smiling at both of them. "Thank you very much for taking care of us. Especially you Tsubasa-senapi," I said, a trademark appeared on Natsume's forehead (which Mikan didn't notice, well duh)

"…ever since I was little you really took care of me like a big brother. Thank you again." I said as I bowed down.

'_Brother and sister, eh?'_ Natsume thought.

"Don't worry Mikan, since Natsume is already here, I don't need to worry anymore." He grinned.

"What?! You should worry Tsubasa-senpai! I can't even be with him in one room!!" I shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha, you'll get used to him Mikan," Tsubasa said, "…even though he is a pain." He murmured while Natsume shot him a glare.

"I'll never get used to him, Tsubasa-senpai. He's so persistent!" I shouted back, corssing my arms as I 'humph'ed.

"Whatever, could we go now?" Natsume asked, emotionless as usual. I can't understand that guy, sheesh.

"Have a safe trip back." Misaki waved goodbye.

"What? You two are not coming with us?" I asked. I stopped, and looked at them with displeased eyes. "Come with us Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai. I can't stand being alone with him, anymore." I pleaded.

"You whine too much, baka. Let's go." He said as he took my wrist.

"H-hey! Let go, Natsume! Let go!" I shouted, struggling from his grip.

"Bye, Mikan! And good luck!" Tsubasa-senpai shouted as he waved good bye with Misaki-senpai.

"What do you mean good luck?! You're not actually gonna leave me with this jerk, are you?! Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" I shouted, until I lost sight of them. Great, out in the woods, again.

End of POV

* * *

_'Sheesh, I can't believe I ended up getting lost with this jerk.' _Mikan thought, she noticed that he's still holding her wrist which made her mad.

"Can you please let go of me now?" She growled, she was trying to hold back and she suddenly stopped walking.

"Do you want to get lost, again?" He asked me, but wasn't looking back.

"I won't get lost, okay?" I answered back; I already had an annoying tone.

"No." He said. Mikan was red because of anger, _'Is he my dad or something!'_ But eventually cooled down, she looked at her wrist where Natsume was holding and had a sad expression placed on her face.

'_But… he is sometimes nice to me…'_ She thought.

"Ah! There they are!" They suddenly heard a shout, when they heard it, Natsume immediately released Mikan's wrist. Which she noticed it, she saw her classmates running towards them and had worried faces.

"Where have you two been? We've been looking all over for you!" The teacher scolded them and gave them punishment by sitting on their knees for 2 whole hours. Mikan complain about her knees became really numbBut she noticed that Natsume just kept silent the whole time.

When the teacher left, she looked down and had a regretful face, "Thank…you." She was able to utter.

"Whatever idiot,"

Then she formed an unnoticeable smile, "Don't call me idiot, pervert."

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Is this the beginning of falling in love? Haha kidding, I dunno.

DIE, DIE YOU UNREASONABLE AUTHOR! DIE! I heard this from my friend when she read a story of mine (which is not posted), yes I'm unreasonable, but I don't deserve to die, right? Right? Whatever, last update until further notice, I.AM.SORRY, if your not satisfied with this chapter, I am also not satisfied myself. For I am a…jerk. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Finally an update! I'm so, so sorry that I took so long to update! But I hoe you didn't forget about the storyline. And also, I can't promise your for faster updates. Most of my stories are in hiatus.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA. But I'm sure that I own the plot, so no stealing!!

**

* * *

**

Fooled again

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

(Mikan's POV)

"Argh," I shivered in the cold as I took a shower before going to school, "It has been raining for 2 days! When will it end?" I shouted, as I coughed and sneezed. I got dressed and took my umbrella before leaving my house.

I sneezed again, "Damn cold, I got wet yesterday because I didnt bring my damn umbrella with me." I complained.

It was really windy and the rain was heavy, I struggled in the umbrella, _'Good thing that the school isn't that far away from my house.' _I thought.

By the time I got there, they were no people around. I got confused, _'Maybe they were having traffic?' _I though to myself, then I went up the stairs to go to the classroom.

I opened the door, this is weird, all the lights are on, but there were no people around, it's kind of creepy.

"What?" I asked to no one. "How come there are no people around, I don't see any, not at least just one-"

"What are you doing here, baka?" A voice asked from behind me.

"Gaah!" I shouted, and jumped, looking for the owner of the voice. Then I sighed in relief, knowing it was only Natsume.

"Damn, your voice is so annoying." He said.

"Humph, jerk." I said.

Then I just noticed what he said, "What do you mean what am I doing here?" I asked him, confusion was seen on my face.

"It is a school day after all, right?" I asked.

He sighed in annoyance, "Figures, you didn't know." He said.

"What is it that I don't know?" I asked again getting really annoyed.

"There are no classes today, baka. There's a storm coming." He said, coolly.

Humph, trying to act cool eh -- Wait, what!

"What!" I shouted, as I panicked, bringing out my phone, there was a text message from Hotaru, it was sent 5:45 am?!

"_Baka, since you don't watch the news, I'll just tell you that there won't be any classes today."_

"Hmm, I guess she sent this to you early for you to read it _early._" Natsume said, looking at the message.

"H-hey!" I shouted, keeping my phone away from him.

"T-then, if they are no classes, why are you here?" I asked my smile was cheeky. _"Ha! Ha! Didnt think Natsume would also be that stupid!"_

"I always come to school early; these are the times where the school is quiet." He teased. _'Those two idiots. Uryu and Yuki (see ch. 1) left me here, and came back to the company. Damn it.' _Natsume though.

"Humph!" I humphed, okay, maybe he wasnt that stupid. Then I stopped to think, '_Am I really that noisy?'_

"Anyway, we can't go back now. The rain is too heavy for us to go out." He said, looking out the window. I followed where he was looking and sweat-dropped.

"Huh?" Natsume said.

"W-what is it?" Mikan asked, looking at Natsume staring at something from outside.

"Oh." He said.

"What is it?" Mikan asked again.

"I just saw the guard, working here at the school, closing the main gate. Humph, didnt even bother to look if there were students in the campus." He said so casually.

"W-what?! You should've yelled at him that we're in here! He could at least help us!" I shouted at him. Then he looked away.

"You think I'm a kind of person who yells like a maniac you are?" Natsume teased.

"Humph, fine, he wouldn't probably hear you at this level." I somewhat agreed. Then I placed my bag on my desk. "Are there no teachers around?" I asked.

"They're not as stupid as you." He commented.

"Hey!" I glared.

'_W-wait! I still need to keep cautious! It's not like I'm befriending him! I still hate guys!' _I thought to myself, then glared at him.

"Well, whatever, just don't come close to me." I became a little cold. Why wouldnt I? I'm always cold to boys.

"Hn." Natsume noticed her glare, and her cold remark. "Anyway, if you keep on shouting, the ghosts will hear you." He said, as he smirked.

I froze, "G-ghosts?" titling my head.

His smirked became wider, "Yeah, ghosts. You mean you never heard one of the stories here before?" He asked.

"N-no…"

"Humph, that's too bad. But just to warn you, you really need to keep quiet if you don't want one of them to hunt you." He teased.

"O-okay…"

Then, in a split second, the lights went off.

"Kyaa!!" I shouted, scared. The thunders are roaring. It was in the morning but since that there's a storm coming, the coulds were dark.

"Damn it, be quiet, idiot! The school was just having a black out!" Natsume shouted back.

"I-I can't believe this…" I murmured, as I sniffed. I hate the dark; I hated it ever since I was a kid, my parents were always out for their business and I was all alone. I hate it.

"Idiot, are you crying?" I heard Natsume's voice, but I couldn't even see his face.

"N-no, idiot! Why would I cry?!" I shouted back.

Then I felt cloth on my face, I flinched. I didn't even notice that tears were already coming out of my eyes. The thunders were roaring, but for some reason, my fear became less.

I heard him sigh, "Baka, don't cry anymore, I could imagine your ugly face." He said.

Though it was an inslut, it made me laugh, at least a little bit. I'm glad Natsume's here, or else I'll be alone again.

I sighed, allowing him to whipe my face, just this once. After a short while, the lights went on again for the generator.

"Weirdo." He teased, and took out his toungue at me.

"What?" I asked annoyingly.

"You manage to beat up guys, but you can't even stand the dark? Hump, pathetic." He said, walking towardshis seat.

"Na-natsume!!" I shouted, but actually felt happy. _"Is he cheering me up? No, I don't think so. He probably meant it! Humph!'_

Why do I treat Natsume differently? He is like those other guys. I don't get it. Is it because… I'm falling for a guy… again? Oh please no... I still... can't forget about, _him._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **As I've said, I can't promise faster updates. I'm in hiatus and I need some inspirations from the environment. Ha, ha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Okay, I already decided. Before I update my other stories, I'll try to finish this story first, cause I have this feeling that I'm almost done with this. So don't get angry at me, okay? I'm trying my best to update.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GA.

****

Fooled Again

Tsubame Sakura

Chapter 14

She growled, holding her chin as she walked in circles. And her forehead is wrinkled. She looked up, and stopped at her tracks. Then she sighed, "How can I tell her?" She asked herself, talking to no one.

She let out a sigh again, and sat on her chair beside her, "Mikan-senpai, you really need to know this." Mitsuri said, as she dialed Mikan's number on her phone.

(Mikan's POV)

_Ring, ring… ring, ring…_

"Hello?" I picked up my phone, my voice was weak. It is early in the morning and somebody calls me? How great can that be –

"_Hello, Mikan-senpai?" _I heard a familiar voice say.

"O-oh, Mitsuri-chan? What is it?" I groaned a little.

"_If it's okay, can I come over to your house? At least for a little while…" _She asked nicely. What a cute girl, I just can't reject her request.

"Oh sure, Mitsuri-chan, what time will you come?" I asked.

"_Oh that! Actually, I'm at your front gate right now." _I heard her chuckle cheerfully. What! She's at the gate right now! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!

"Eh! J-just wait for me, Mitsuri-chan. I'll just go and get dressed!" I panicked as I hung up the phone. I struggled putting my head in the big whole of my t-shirt, and stumbled down the stairs.

"Damn it, Misturi-chan. At least, give a heads up first." I grumbled. I opened the door, and opened the gate. She was there, smiling.

"I'm really sorry about this Mikan-senpai! But I really need to talk with you." She said cheerfully.

I sighed, "It's okay, you can go in." I said, letting her in the house.

"I have a very good reason why I'm here, Mikan-senpai." She said, walking up the stairs.

"Okay, we can talk in out room." I smiled at her, wondering what this is all about. I led her to my room and went downstairs to get some tea.

I sat next to her by the time I went up again, then she gladly took the tea I made for her, "So Mitsuri-chan, there's something you wanted to say?" I asked.

She stopped drinking, and put down the cup, then her face became serious, "Yes, I wanted to confirm some things to you Mikan-senpai."

I gulped, "What about?" I asked.

She looked at me, then her face became sad, "Rokai Koushiku…" (Refer to chapter 6)

After hearing that name, my mind went blank, in silence; I let her continue what she was saying.

"I just wanted to tell you… he was my first cousin." She said.

I looked at her, "_Was?_" I asked.

She looked at me, and then she looked at the floor, "Yes… _was. _He died in a car accident."

I couldn't believe what she was saying; all of it is foreign languages to me. I didn't understand.

"One time, when we had a talk, you told me that he tricked you, but it was a lie, right?" (And again, refer to chapter 6) She saw right through me, she knew it was a lie that I told her.

"But it was actually, that you saw him kissing a girl in his bedroom, am I right?" Mitsuri continued to say. I can't talk, I… just wanted to forget it. I _almost _forgot it.

Then my eyes started to get wet…

"_Rokai? Rokai, are you here?" I asked, looking for him in the house. It was dark and no one was around. I went up, to see if he was in his room._

_I opened the door, and took a slight peek, and then my eyes shot wide open, seeing him with another girl… kissing another girl._

_I opened the door fully, making them notice me, I was crying, I was crying while looking at them, then he grabbed the girls shoulders, making her stop the kiss. Then he looked at me, with shock placed on his face._

"_M-mikan?" He asked, I ran away, I didn't want to hear his name, looking back; I can see him running after me. _

"_Leave me alone!" I shouted, running as fast as I can, as I hid in the people around._

"M-mikan-senpai?" I heard Mitsuri stuttered, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you yet! But I knew you misunderstood my cousin." She said.

I looked at her, "Misunderstood?" My voice was stern.

"Yes, you misunderstood him, Mikan-senpai." She said as she sighed, "You see… that truth is, you really have no reason to hate guys." She said.

"No reason…?"

"Because, while he kissed that girl…" I flinched, "He didn't really want to kiss the girl. She was a member of a group they were assigned to take part in a project. All of the members went to Rokai's house to do it. Then after they were done, all the members left and that girl didn't, because she asked if she could help him with it more…"

I kept silent, listening to her story, "That girl, actually likes him. That's why she made a move by kissing him, Mikan-senpai, it was his against will." She said.

"But when he saw you looking at them, he really tried to explain it to you, he got in the car, and when he was about to go to your house, a truck, who's driver is drunk made a right turn even though the arrow is still red…"

My mind went blank again; _I was the reason… that he's dead now? _I thought as I cried.

"Mi-Mikan-senpai." I saw Mitsuri face in worry. I have nothing more to say, I'm thankful for Mitsuri-chan… for not hating me for killing her cousin.

"I'm… so sorry." I said as I ran out of the room.

"Mikan-senpai!" I heard he shout, running away from her. Running away from this madness, I didn't want it. I was wrong…

* * *

While thinking all of these things, I didn't know where I was headed, when I turned to one corner, I bumped into someone. I tried to stop crying to apologize to that person.

"I-I'm so—"

"Baka, what are you doing here?" I looked up, seeing Natsume looking at me. Then I cried even more.

"Why are you crying… again?" He asked, as his eyes widened.

I cried, my cheeks were wet and red, "I…-hic-… don't know!!" I shouted, still crying my heart out.

Then he let out a sigh, he grabbed my waist, and lifted me up. "W-what –" He carried my body on his shoulders as I groaned in embarrassment.

"W-what are you doing Natsume?!" I shouted.

"Baka," He just said that and took out his tongue.

I gave up on punching him at the back, and just lay there, blushing.

After a while of him walking, he put me down on a chair as I looked around to know where we went. _What the hell?_ We went in an ice cream shop?! I never knew Natsume would like these kinds of things!

After thinking that, he was done ordering. "Wow… that was fast." I said, but still a little bit sad.

Then he looked at me, "What happened?" He asked.

I looked down, "What? Nothing happened." I said.

He sighed, "Whatever." and then he noticed the waiter was coming towards them with Natsume's order. He placed the ice cream in front of me.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"Ice cream duh," He said, "Hurry up and eat it."

"Uh… O-okay, thanks for the ice cream." I asked. Then ate a spoon full, this is what I need right now.

"Baka, you're like a kid."

I choked, "W-what?"

"After giving some treats you stopped crying, stupid." He said.

I wanted to get angry, but for some reason I laughed, "Yeah, you're right." I said, smiling at him.

Then he looked away, "You are stupid." I smiled at him, I guess I have no reason to hate Natsume anymore.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

YEY! Finally done with the 14th chapter! I do hope you liked it! Reviews is like giving your love to me! So please review! :3 


End file.
